Her Weakness
by ezmodo
Summary: Raven attends the funeral of Summer Rose. Cross-posted from my Tumblr.


Summer's funeral was held on an early autumn morning, the weather crisp and clear.

Raven settled on a branch at the edge of the clearing, black feathers standing out starkly against the surrounding golden foliage. She didn't bother trying to hide or "play at being a bird" as Qrow liked to put it (a strategy that her brother had come up with for stealth, a game Tai and Summer enjoyed endlessly). Only four living people knew this form and though all four were present, she was confident they'd leave her be today.

The mourners had gathered near the cliff where the headstone was placed, where Summer's body would have rested had there been a body to bury. Only a lucky few huntresses left anything behind for their families to inter, fighting the man-eaters that they did. Raven couldn't imagine a Grimm capable of killing th_e S_ummer Rose but Salem had pawns deadlier than Grimm at her disposal. Raven was right to abandon Oz's crusade and the proof was plain in front of her.

Summer Rose, her one time leader, rival, and friend, had finally been sent to her death by the man they had all put their faith in. The man who had lied to their faces and told them they'd save the world, never telling them that he'd planned to use their blood to temporarily douse the fire that was sure to consume the world in the end.

Raven was too far from the group to hear what was being said but her eyes were sharp. Ozpin was off to the side, face unreadable as always. Glynda was there with him, speaking softly. Qrow was a bit behind his teammate and nieces looking worse for wear. The mission that had taken Summer had apparently nearly taken him as well. One arm was in a sling while the other was propping himself up using a crutch.

Tai was front and center with Summer's toddler dozing in his arms, too young to understand her mother was dead and her family broken. Yang was at her father's side, one hand clutching her father's and the other balled into a fist so tight that her nails had probably broken skin. She couldn't see her daughter's face but she could tell she had her head lowered, trying not to see Summer's grave.

Go_ to her, a_ voice urged her, and she quashed that voice just as she had done in the past

—

Looking back, she wasn't sure if she had ever loved Taiyang Xiao Long. She had liked him, for sure. He was strong and together they were even stronger. She had grown to enjoy his silly jokes and even his silly flirts. Beacon had made her stronger but time away from the tribe left her distracted, vulnerable. When she told Tai she was pregnant, he did like she had expected. He jumped for joy, he hugged her, he spun her around. He bought them a house, started reading books on parenting, started watching over her like some defenseless lamb.

It drove her mad. She was a fighter who wasn't allowed to fight. Her body grew bloated and unwieldy. Her own emotions betrayed her. She had some parasite in her stomach that suddenly stole the reins right from her very hands. She hated that parasite more and more as her belly grew, this thing that had made her weak.

Her labor lasted an entire night. She was no stranger to pain but being torn apart from the inside out was something not even she was tempered to handle. After ten grueling hours it was over - the monster had finally clawed its way out. At_ last, _she thought, I _can get back to what's important. I can be strong again._

Tai handed her the squalling pink lump like a man holding the most precious gift in the world. Raven took it begrudgingly. Wh_at does he expect me to do with the damn thing? Let the doctor have it, _she thought, glaring down at the wrinkled mass that had tormented her for the last nine months. Slowly the thing's cries waned and its eyes opened, lilac peering curiously up into Raven's red.

Raven realized immediately she would gladly die for this weak, mewling thing.

As soon as she regained her strength, Raven ran. Left her daughter, her weakness, behind.

Qrow had tried to get her to come back. For nearly a year, whenever he wasn't on a mission, he would track down the tribe. He would rage, and plead, and beg. She would rebuff him each time, physically when necessary. Her life wouldn't be controlled by something so weak and insignificant. With the tribe she would be strong again. And she was. She took up the mantle of leader. Their coffers grew fat, her warriors grew stronger under her guidance. The Branwen Tribe was a force to be reckoned with once again.

Qrow stopped calling and curiosity eventually drove her to find out why. She visited the home she and Tai had shared for that long year, hiding among the trees in her bird form. She saw her former leader crouching down in the yard, arms held wide, shouting encouragement. And she watched her daughter, yellow mane wild much like her own, waddle unsteadily into Summer's waiting arms. Summer cheered and held Raven's daughter close, peppering the girl's face with kisses. Her daughter squealed with delight. Pl_aying the good aunt, how cute, s_he thought bitterly, until Tai was at Summer's side, helping her to her feet and lifting Yang to one shoulder. Summer placed her hand on her stomach, just barely starting to show its growth, and wrapped an arm around his waist for support. They came together then, Yang reaching out for Summer with joy on her face, the very picture of a happy family.

Raven ran.

—

Raven was snapped from her reverie when she felt eyes upon her. Summer's daughter had been roused and was staring at her with those large, silver eyes. The girl didn't struggle in her father's arms, didn't raise a cry, didn't seem to do much at all besides stare at her. There was no anger or judgment there, only the innocence of a little girl. So much like her mother's eyes. A _mother she'd still have if not for you, _a voice nagged. A _mother she'd still have if not for _**_Ozpin, _**she corrected. The strong live, the weak die. Summer had been strong but not strong enough. Raven would not make that mistake. She'd never be weak again.

The spell was finally broken when the girl looked away. A moment later, she was flailing in her father's grip. Tai relented and let her down so that she could scramble to Yang's side. Her daughter was clinging to her father's leg, weeping. The smaller girl practically collided with Yang, hugging her sister fiercely.

"Moooommmmmyyyyyy!" Yang wailed, and Raven knew she wasn't calling for her. She was calling for Summer. Her real mother. Again the voice urged her. Go_ to her. Hold her. Kiss away her pain._

Raven ran.


End file.
